


Choose Your Own Noah: Day 25 Recoupling

by SerFox



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Choose Your Own Ending, Consent, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Justice, Kissing, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerFox/pseuds/SerFox
Summary: It's the final girls' choice recoupling of season two, and Hope doesn't get to go first. The decisions are YOURS.~~~"Guys, I've got a text!"Marisol gripped her phone tightly as she read aloud the message from the Powers That Be."The public have been voting to determine the order of the final Ladies' Choice recoupling."~~~Start at chapter one, make your decision at the end of each chapter and go to the chapter that your decision points to.Every path leads to the same happy (E rated) ending 💖





	1. Together Forever?

"Guys, I've got a text!" 

Marisol gripped her phone tightly as she read aloud the message from the Powers That Be.

"The public have been voting to determine the order of the final Ladies' Choice recoupling."

MC felt the butterflies in her stomach morph into angry mosquitoes as she looked around the firepit. Chelsea and Hannah were clapping with excitement as they winked at all the boys. Lottie looked how MC felt, and she wondered if either of them would need a bucket…

Marisol had her slightly amused smile as ever, while Jo seemed completely unruffled. Hope was uncharacteristically quiet, and had her back turned.

"Are you okay?" MC asked quietly.

"Me?" croaked Hope, before raising her voice, "I'm fine, babe! The public know me and Noah are the only real couple in here."

There was an uncomfortable silence, as there was any time Hope made these frequent claims, and MC sneaked a look at Noah who was apparently hoping the ground would swallow him up.

Why he was still with Hope was somewhat of a mystery to everyone, as it felt impossible to talk to him as an individual instead of one half of the "power couple" of the villa.

MC liked Hope, or rather, she liked her as an individual. Just as she liked Noah (_ugh, understatement_) as an individual. But together they combined into something toxic and unstoppable.

_Optimus Slime_

She snorted out loud at her own joke before pulling her best innocent face with a small cough when everyone turned to stare.

A phone beeped.

~~~~~

It's Hannah's phone [[go to chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510585/chapters/48677444)]

It's MC's phone [[go to chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510585/chapters/48677552)]


	2. Hannah's Phone

"Oh my days!" cried Hannah, "It's me! I'm first!"

_Ah drama, how the public loved it._

Lottie really was going to need that bucket, she'd gone as white as a sheet.

"I knew from the moment I returned to the island what my plan of action was going to be. I absolutely had to choose this boy, and in picking first now I can."

MC started looking around for a receptacle, a paper bag, any-

"I choose Noah!" 

MC felt her stomach drop. Noah had been right, Hannah hadn't wanted Gary at all. She'd just wanted Lottie to squirm a little. But choosing Noah?

_ If I'd gone first, I could have picked him. It's over, I'm not going to be able to get him back. _

She blinked back tears and hoped nobody would notice as she stared at the ground.

~~~

Hope slaps Hannah [[go to chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510585/chapters/48677738)] 

Hope yells at Hannah [[go to chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510585/chapters/48677774)] 


	3. MC's Phone

"It-" MC paused, tried again, "It's me."

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit, do I do this? I should do this. Should I? I should. I have to. Oh god. I don't want to. I mean I do. Okay. Use your words dammit._

"I guess this will be controversial. But it shouldn't be. I haven't kept my feelings secret here, even when it nearly broke my heart and my friendships. I have to be honest, or I know I'll regret it forever."

_Deep breath._

"I choose Noah."

~~~

Hope slaps MC [[go to chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510585/chapters/48677888)] 

Hope yells at MC [[go to chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510585/chapters/48677954)] 


	4. Hope Slaps Hannah

MC slowly realised there was a void of complete silence standing near her. Hope was rigid, her fists clenching and unclenching, and without even realising, the other girls took a step away from the volcano about to erupt.

If she'd seen Hope's intention quicker, MC would have tried to stop her. But she didn't. And couldn't.

CRACK!

Hannah went flying, as Hope screamed incomprehensible insults. Noah and Gary dived forward to restrain her as Hannah lay dazed on the ground.

"Hope, what the FUCK?!" Lottie leapt forward to check if Hannah was okay, holding a finger up for the redhead to track.

"Oh as if you wouldn't have done the same if she'd chosen Gary!" spat Hope.

"What, hit someone?" yelled Lottie over her shoulder, "No I bloody wouldn't. I'd have been angry and sad, not violent!" 

There was a murmur of agreement amongst the girls, while the boys looked completely in shock at what had just happened.

"Noah is mine!" Hope continued, "and-" 

"I'M NOT YOURS!" 

MC knew Noah could be loud when he wanted to be but Hope and the guys looked completely shocked at his bellow.

"But-" uncertainty had crept into Hope's voice.

"I'm sorry," Noah sighed and struggled to calm himself, "but our break up happened for a reason. I got back together with you for the wrong motives. And…"

He took a deep breath.

"I haven't been happy. And truthfully, neither have you. I'm not blameless, both of us messed up here. But this?"

He knelt down next to Hannah before looking back up at Hope.

"This is completely unforgivable."

Hope sank to her knees, shrugging off those around her.

"I'm sorry Han," said Noah, "I honestly didn't think this would be dangerous."

"Hey, no it's okay," Hannah's voice was a little wobbly, "it'll make for a good book chapter at least!"

She giggled before wincing in pain, and reached out her hand for his.

_Huh_, thought MC,_ a librarian and a writer. Should I have seen this coming? _She ran to the kitchen to fetch some ice.

On her way back she overheard Lottie telling the others Hope had been removed from the villa for violent conduct.

_This isn't what I wanted. But at least Noah can be happy now._

~~~

Talk to everyone in the kitchen [[go to chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510585/chapters/48678554)]

Talk to Hannah and Noah [[go to chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510585/chapters/48678767)]


	5. Hope Yells at Hannah

"Wow Hannah, I knew you were a snake but not this bad," Hope snarled.

"It's just a game babe," Hannah smiled dangerously, "don't blame me for being able to view everything the public has seen." 

Bobby and Gary's eyebrows shot up at that remark and there were mutterings around the entire circle as the islanders began to realise that the "power couple" may not be as powerful as they thought.

"Whatever," spat Hope, sitting down heavily. 

_What the hell do I do now? Nope is finished but I'm still stuck. _

A phone beeped.

"Oh! That's me!" Lottie jumped to her feet. 

~~~

Talk to everyone in the kitchen [[go to chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510585/chapters/48678554)]

Talk to Hannah and Noah [[go to chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510585/chapters/48678767)]


	6. Hope Slaps MC

The resounding gasp around the circle was overwhelming, and MC fought to stop her knees from buckling.

CRACK!

The slap came out of nowhere as Hope stepped forward in a flash. MC staggered to one side, completely blindsided.

Hot tears sprang to her eyes and she furiously blinked them back, trying to regain some control. She crouched down, feeling dizzy. 

"You BITCH!" Hope screamed at her, "Noah is mine! How dare you!"

Ibrahim and Gary pulled the raging woman backwards as she spat at them, calling them traitors as the other girls moved in between to block her from sight. Lottie disappeared after Hope. 

"Are you okay?" Chelsea was at MC's side, looking shocked. "You need ice, I'll be right back!"

She sprinted out of the circle, towards the villa.

"MC, I'm so sorry," the soft voice of Noah was near her, and she blinked away more stubborn tears to see him sitting on the ground right in front of her. "I didn't- I should have- I'm sorry."

"I didn't expect her to do that," he continued, "but maybe she has a right to be upset. Not at you! That was completely out of order. But at me… I shouldn't have got back together with her again. Everyone was telling me we were meant to be and I just thought- I didn't trust myself."

"Or me," MC whispered.

"That's… fair. I didn't think you were really interested in me. I mean we hardly got to know each other. I hardly got to know anyone! And this is a game, and-"

"Noah, I've not been playing," she looked at him properly now, regaining her composure, "I told you how I felt, in what little time we had. I was loyal at Casa Amour. I was excited to come back to reunite with you."

She shook her head.

"But all everyone did while we were away was talk about you and Hope. When we came back, everyone said you were disloyal to me because of Hope. And then you took Hope back."

"Because I don't deserve you, MC," Noah scooched closer, making his voice a little louder so everyone still in the circle could hear. "I was in a couple where neither of us were as happy as we pretended to be, but everyone thought we were the ones to beat. And the more I played along, the more guilt I had to share."

"Hope has gone way over the line tonight, obviously, but I'm not innocent in all this and I don't want to pretend to be. I'd hurt you already, and I didn't want you to get hurt more. Any other guy in here is better for you."

Chelsea burst back into the fire pit with a bulky looking dish towel.

"I've wrapped ice in this babes," she handed it to MC, "hold it against your face for at least five minutes and it should stop some of the swelling."

Lottie reappeared and crashed down beside them on the ground, sweeping MC up in a cuddle.

"Hope's gone babe," the Australian reassured her, "I sent a text asking what the hell to do and they told me Hope had to go in to the beach hut by herself to be removed from the villa. We've to leave her stuff out front later." 

"She's gone?" MC asked, confused.

"Violence isn't allowed hon," explained Marisol, "and while a light slap might be a grey area, that one was on a whole other level."

"Well fuck," groaned MC, "I'm the bad guy now." 

"WHAT?!" Bobby roared from the side, where the other boys were sitting, "in no way are you even remotely the bad guy here. Hope was completely out of line."

"And I had no idea you were so unhappy Noah," Gary added, "Well no, I mean I had some idea obviously as I do have eyes, but I didn't know it was that bad."

The other boys rumbled their agreement.

"I'm not innocent here-" Noah began before Graham interrupted.

"But you don't have to be a bloody martyr."

"Exactly," agreed Lottie, "we're supposed to be here to follow our hearts and have fun. You're not the only one who has made mistakes."

She nodded at Hannah who smiled genuinely back, before continuing.

"But it's okay to move on, as long as you acknowledge what you did wrong."

Noah let out a heavy sigh, taking MC's hand in his.

"I'm sorry I didn't choose you sooner, and I'm sorry I didn't speak up. And I'm even more sorry you got hurt, both tonight and by myself."

He traced his thumb over her hand, his eyes never breaking contact from her face.

"But I am glad you chose me tonight, and I really want us to spend the rest of our time here together, and hopefully you'll maybe want to still see me when we get out of here."

MC broke into a smile despite herself, then winced slightly from the pain.

A phone beeped.

"Oh for goodness sake," Lottie groaned, "I guess we still have to do the rest of this!"

~~~

Talk to Noah [[go to chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510585/chapters/48678833)]


	7. Hope Yells at MC

The resounding gasp around the circle was overwhelming, and MC fought to stop her knees from buckling.

Noah smiled reassuringly, Bobby gave a low whistle, Gary whispered "Get in!" while winking at her, and both Chelsea and Hannah were now clapping for her. The rest looked absolutely thunderstruck.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Hope gritted out, menacingly.

Noah stood up, and put a protective arm around MC's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Hope," he said, positioning himself to shield his new partner, "she said something I should have kept saying a while ago now."

Immediately the anger seemed to drop from Hope's shoulders, as she slumped back into her seat, tears springing from her eyes.

"You took me back," she said quietly. "After Casa Amour, you took me back."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I wanted to speak to you but I didn't get the chance and then…"

He tailed off before gathering himself.

"Everyone was talking about us being the perfect love story, the fairytale couple. We both knew we weren't happy. But it's hard not to buy into that narrative, especially here."

MC was shaking, the adrenaline having flooded her body now left her lightheaded. Noah squeezed her reassuringly then led her to his seat.

"You have a right to be upset, Hope," he sighed, "Not at MC! But at me for messing you around. I knew what I wanted but I didn't trust myself."

"Or me," MC whispered.

"That's… fair - but honestly, I didn't think I deserved you, MC," Noah scooched closer to her, and made his voice a little louder so everyone still in the circle could hear. "I was in a couple where neither of us were as happy as we pretended to be, but everyone thought we were the ones to beat. And the more I played along, the more guilt I had to share."

"I'm not innocent in all this and I don't want to pretend to be. I'd hurt you already, and I didn't want you to get hurt more. Any other guy in here is better for you."

MC swallowed hard, gathering her thoughts.

"I had no idea you were so unhappy Noah," Gary added, "Well no, I mean I had some idea obviously as I do have eyes, but I didn't know it was that bad."

The other boys rumbled their agreement.

"I'm not innocent here-" Noah began before Graham interrupted.

"But you don't have to be a bloody martyr."

"Exactly," agreed Lottie, "we're supposed to be here to follow our hearts and have fun. You're not the only one who has made mistakes."

She nodded at Hannah who smiled genuinely back, before continuing.

"But it's okay to move on, as long as you acknowledge what you did wrong."

Noah let out a heavy sigh, taking MC's hand in his.

"I'm sorry I didn't choose you sooner, and I'm sorry I didn't speak up. And I'm even more sorry you got hurt."

He traced his thumb over her hand, his eyes never breaking contact from her face.

"But I am glad you chose me tonight, and I really want us to spend the rest of our time here together, and hopefully you'll maybe want to still see me when we get out of here."

MC felt the tension drain from her body a little as she smiled back at him.

"I'd like that," she kissed his cheek before looking across to the other side of the fire pit. 

"And I'm sorry too Hope," she managed, "I wanted to talk to you about it but-" 

"I didn't let you."

"Well, yeah."

Hope pinched the bridge of her nose, looking up at the sky.

"Okay. Let's move on, " she said.

The other islanders looked at each other in confusion.

A phone beeped.

"Oh! That's me!" Lottie jumped to her feet. 

~~~

Talk to Noah [[go to chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510585/chapters/48678833)]


	8. Talk to Everyone in the Kitchen

The majority of the islanders were in the kitchen, which certainly explained the din that had cascaded out onto the lawn, but MC still felt a little overwhelmed as she stepped inside.

The rest of the recoupling had passed in a blur, and in ordinary circumstances she'd be pleased that so many of her friends were in genuinely great couples together.

Chasing Noah had led to nothing but frustration and heartbreak. She'd thought he and Hope were practically indescructable at this stage, yet Hannah had swooped in and split them apart with ease.

MC wondered what it was the public had seen that made Nope apparently so unpopular. Was it Hope? Noah? Both? Both seemed likely.

_Optimus Slime. _

She couldn't muster up a smile now, but she tried her best as she entered the noisy kitchen.

What she hadn't expected was to be met with sudden silence.

"Um, everything okay guys?" she asked, uncertainty washing over her. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Just your lovely features!" Bobby grinned, smoothly saving the day and surreptitiously frowning at the others until they started talking again. "It's been a long and eventful night. How are you holding up?"

MC smiled at her friend, genuinely grateful that both he and Chelsea had always looked out for her.

"Just really tired to be honest," she yawned, "what have I missed?"

"Just us all getting up to speed on the fact Noah and Hope were unhappy," he explained, "like really unhappy. I feel like a total git for pressuring them now. I thought I was helping. I guess we all did."

She coughed lightly, and he blushed.

"Okay yes, not all of us had your wisdom," he bowed. "But seriously, it's been a real adjustment. Knowing they weren't so solid has explained a lot. And the atmosphere feels a lot better now!"

"You can say that again!" Lottie yelled from where she was sitting cuddled with Gary.

"Anyway, um," Bobby hesitated, "have you spoken to Noah and Hannah? They wanted a word. They're on the day beds!" 

He ducked away suddenly before she had a chance to respond.

_I'm tired damn it. Ugh. FINE. _

~~~

Talk to Hannah and Noah [[go to chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510585/chapters/48678767)]


	9. Talk to Hannah and Noah

It was going to be a late night, but it seemed like most people had headed for the bedroom at last.

MC drifted towards the day beds, where Noah and Hannah sat in close conversation. She'd been putting it off as her heart felt so heavy, but with limited time left in the villa it was time to be the bigger person. Even if her stomach was now full of… whatever ate mosquitoes. 

"Hey MC!" Hannah welcomed her brightly, "come sit down!"

"Thank you for your support earlier," said Noah with a smile, "it meant a lot."

Hannah beamed at her with a massive smile, and MC got the distinct impression there was some context missing.

"Eeeeee!" Hannah squealed, at an alarmingly high pitch, "okay I can't take it anymore!" 

"What's going on?!" asked MC, extremely confused.

"My master plan!" Hannah cackled. "Okay so, obviously we knew back on day one that you liked Noah, right? And then when I was watching at home you guys were so cute and obviously the real love story." 

Hannah's rate of talking really had sped up in her time away. 

"Forbidden romance, am I right?!" she giggled, "and Hope and Noah obviously weren't happy, that's why the public voted their couples the worst although partly that's because Noah wasn't loyal to you and then Jakub-" 

"Hannah, you need to slow down a little," Noah laughed.

"I'm so excited though!" Hannah rushed to finish, "so anyway I came in here determined to talk to Noah but I couldn't! Hope literally was attached to him!" 

"Figuratively," interrupted Noah.

"Hmm," Hannah ignored him, "so I thought, I know how to talk to him, I'd choose him! And I did and then I spoke to him and-" 

She cut herself off suddenly with a grin.

"And now the two of you should talk!" she wiggled her eyebrows at them, standing up. "But MC, I did this for you. You were so nice to me when I was a shy little mouse, and watching you from home… you deserve the world babe."

Before MC could say anything, Hannah ran off across the lawn, quite possibly to lie down and regain her oxygen levels.

MC blinked slowly, turning back to Noah who was looking at her shyly.

"She means that she picked me for you. If you'll have me." 

"For me?"

"After a long talk with her. Which is an enormous amount of words honestly!" 

Noah laughed, before looking at her more seriously.

"I'm sorry," he began, "for not making a proper commitment to you. I wanted to be with you but I didn't think I deserved you. I wasn't- I'm not good enough." 

She opened her mouth to interrupt but he squeezed her hand as he kept talking.

"I mean it. Hope and I were both unhappy, but I was a coward. I had the chance to follow my heart and instead I was swayed by other people's illusion of something rather than the reality. And I felt like I'd led you on. I hoped you'd fall for someone else."

"You wanted me to forget you?" MC asked, sadly. 

"Yes. For your own sake. Which as Hannah has kindly pointed out is me being a bloody martyr and no better than Edward Cullen in the second Twilight book."

"Wait-" 

"Harsh I know, but true. I'm sorry for hurting you, and for hurting Hope. But…" 

MC swallowed hard, her insides now a frothing mess of butterflies, mosquitoes and bats.

Noah stroked her cheek, gently. 

"I want to be with you," he breathed. "I want to spend the rest of my time here getting to know you, and kissing you. And maybe when we get out of here, you'll want to keep seeing me. Because all I see is you." 

~~~

Kiss Noah [[go to chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510585/chapters/48678974)]


	10. Talk to Noah

It was going to be a late night, as every couple had squirreled themselves away to discuss the dramatic evening.

MC lay next to Noah on the day beds. Two by two the other couples had come to talk to them, to show their support, and to check they were both okay.

She closed her eyes, feeling a little like she was inside a dream, everything not quite real as the entire axis of the villa seemed to shift.

Stretching, she opened her eyes to find Noah smiling at her.

"You're beautiful, MC" he breathed.

She smiled despite herself, giving him a playful push and sticking her tongue out.

"Melt!" 

He rumbled his laughter into her as he pulled her close, and she snuggled into his chest.

_This is really real. _

"I'm still a bit confused though," she hesitated, biting her lip. "I mean, I understand that you felt you had to live up to this ideal couple thing, and I certainly didn't miss the way you kept looking at me when you got the chance."

Noah huffed in embarrassment.

"But," she continued, "even in the challenge today it seemed like you really had no doubts. Talking about your future with Hope, and referencing discussions you'd had with her…"

She tailed off as he sat up a little to speak to her properly.

"Well we did have those discussions," he explained, "in the early days when everything seemed good and this whole villa experience was exciting and fun. But at the same time, we were also arguing from almost the very beginning."

"It almost felt like the more we were arguing and feeling crap about things, the more we… I don't want to say performed as it wasn't really a conscious decision to begin with, but it certainly became like we were just playing parts."

"Earlier on some people did have doubts," MC mused, "Priya, Bobbie, Lottie… I mean almost everyone thought you two were maybe amplifying your real feelings I guess. But it didn't occur to me that it might be unknowingly."

"Well even if it started that way, it soon became something else. And I'd resigned myself this week to being stuck in it until the end."

Noah shook his head ruefully.

"What if you'd won?" she asked, gently.

"I'd have split the money. I think Hope would have as well. I don't know. Librarians might not earn much but I really didn't want the money. Not for that."

His breath rasped a little and she looked up to see him blinking rapidly. She stroked his cheek gently and his gaze fell to her eyes.

"MC, I'm a total-" 

"Eejit," she winked. "I know."

He burst into laughter and her heart felt like it could explode with happiness. 

~~~

Kiss Noah [[go to chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510585/chapters/48678974)]


	11. Kiss Noah

* * *

Closing the gap between them, MC leaned in close as Noah's gaze became heavy with lust. Before she could make her move, he crushed his lips against her, pushing her back onto the bed as he rolled above her.

His weight had her pinned down and her body responded instantly, her hips rolling against him as he moaned into her mouth.

_Oh my god. _

Noah kissed her until she was breathless then began kissing down her neck, across her throat, and when she angled her hips just so she felt him pressed hard against her thigh.

He growled and she dug her nails into his back, purring with arousal. 

Biting into her neck lightly, she felt his fingers start to move her clothing before stopping, and he pulled back above her.

"Hey you," he whispered softly.

"Hey gorgeous." 

"Everyone else has gone inside and the lights are off," he swallowed, trying hard to concentrate on his words as she kept moving her hips against him, "and I'm totally happy to snuggle, or just kiss, or-"

"Noah," she cut him off, pulling him down by his collar so she could speak softly into his ear, "if you don't fuck me soon I will actually explode."

The world's sexiest librarian groaned as he licked down the shell of her ear, pulling the duvet over them both as she swiftly unbuttoned his shirt.

"Fucking hell," he gasped, "you drive me wild."

He kissed her passionately, changing pace as he went, pushing her from thoughts of love to pure sinful desire. Running his tongue down her neck, he kissed his way around her body as he removed her clothes at a teasing pace.

There were trembles running through MC already, and she was barely naked.

_I need, I need-_

"Tell me what you need," Noah growled, his lips pressed above her stomach, _and oh shit I said that out loud? _

"Down- touch- tongue- fuck, why are words hard!"

She felt him laugh against her as he resumed kissing, now with a very evident destination in mind, lightly biting her thighs and running his fingers upwards.

The duvet was a pain, obstructing the view of each other, but it also made it harder to predict exactly where he was-

"Oh my go-"

He moaned his appreciation as she covered her mouth to keep the noise down for as long as she could sort of think straight. 

Everything felt super sensitive as she was so turned on, but somehow he could read her like a book and _oh god now was not the time for librarian puns._

Her legs were trembling uncontrollably, and when he added his fingers she was utterly done for. His tongue circled her as he held her in place and she came with a cry of his name against her fist.

Breathing hard it took her a second to realise he was still softly licking and kissing, avoiding where she was most sensitive, but using those fingers to build her up again.

She reached down to stroke his hair and gently guide him back up, and he appeared with a smile, licking his lips smugly.

"Can't I keep going?" Noah asked with a pout.

"Another time definitely," she smirked, "but right now I really want to come with you inside me."

He pinned her suddenly, kissing her hard and moaning slightly into her mouth. She realised he'd definitely taken the rest of his clothes off, and_ holy shit that's big. _

"You are ridiculously hot," he gasped, grinding against her before kissing her again.

He lifted off her slightly leaning to one side as he reached off the bed, then flourished his prize.

"So this is why they leave bowls of condoms everywhere," he joked, and she couldn't help giggling.

She kissed down his throat as he put the condom on, and tried to remind herself not to scratch his back up too badly before they were done.

His breathing was ragged as he shifted down a little, and she bit her lip as she felt him rest just against her. He looked at her, and she could feel him restraining himself.

"Noah," she purred, "I want this - I want you."

He kissed her softly as he pushed, gently, and his tongue swiped her lip and entered at the same pace as below. She gasped into his mouth as he began to move, still slowly, and she would have pulled him into her but well, some sizes needed a bit of adjustment.

"Fuck," he groaned, "you feel so good-"

His arms were shaking against her and she could feel both the care and the restrained lust battling within him. As she moved with him, confident now, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in hard.

He cried out with sheer pleasure as she licked and bit up his neck, pausing by his ear.

"Babe," she commanded, "please fuck me."

With a growl, Noah pulled back before snapping his hips forward again, setting a strong pace as she felt herself rising, climbing, _flying? Maybe I'm flying, oh my god. _

There were words coming out of her mouth, his name, multiple swear words including some brand new ones, and more incomprehensible things.

He alternated between kissing her and praising her, how hot she was, how good she felt, how much he wanted her, needed her.

She half contemplated flipping them, riding him hard and seeing stars, but she was too blissed out to work out how to move. She was leaving claw marks on his back, and teeth marks up his neck, her hips moving against him in a steady rhythm, pulling him that much deeper. 

His breath started to stutter, and he reached a hand down between them, making those delicious circles once again. She came almost instantly, the waves of pleasure going through her again and again. Once? More than once? She was no longer sure she had a handle on her position in space and time. 

"Fuck, MC," he gasped, speeding up, "I'm gonna-"

"Come inside me, love," she purred, and he once more crushed her mouth with his, kissing her hard to muffle his moans as he climaxed. Gasping breath back into his lungs, he still held most of his weight above her, even as his body fought to go limp. 

Noah made a couple of attempts to speak before huffing laughter into her neck. She giggled, stroking his hair as he regained his ability to breathe and talk at the same time.

After some time he heaved himself up and off her, pushing the duvet aside and cleaning himself up quickly. He flopped back down beside her, holding his arms open with a grin.

She snuggled up to him, smirking, the cool night calming their overheated bodies. He stroked her hair, and she could feel him smiling before she looked up.

"Hey you," he smiled. "That was uh, wow." 

She laughed.

"We should definitely do more of that," she replied.

"I can't believe I waited this long," sighed Noah. "There's only a few days left." 

"Oh I don't know about that. We've got all the time in the world."

He looked at her, his eyes shining as he shifted down the bed to kiss her softly. 


End file.
